


Dangerous

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Sandalphon was far more dangerous than he looked.





	Dangerous

Title: Dangerous  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Sandalphon  
Word Count: 783  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Sandalphon was far more dangerous than he looked.

If you were to ask the Archangels which of them was the most dangerous, none of them would ever say Sandalphon, not even Sandalphon himself. He knew better than to do something like that. The last time it had come up, Michael and Gabriel engaged in a bit of a Holy pissing contest (Sandalphon had been tempted to get out the smallest ruler he could find so they could measure their genitalia while they were at it) and it resulted in more humans dying than were actually saved.

Sandalphon knew exactly where he stood. He lead the Archangels in 'Most Human Deaths Ever' (Sodom and Gomorrah wasn't his first rodeo, nor would it be his last). If someone need smiting, he was the angel they thought of first. He had also killed more of his fellow angels during Lucifer's rebellion than the others. He'd always wondered why it hadn't caused him to Fall too. By the end of it, he'd been covered from head to toe in gore and the other Archangels had avoided him for months.

He rarely, if ever, manifested his wings. They tended to make angels uncomfortable, to remind them of the Fallen. After the War, Sandalphon's wings had gone from white to various shades of grey. They started off lighter by his shoulders and went darker towards the ground. As far as he knew, he was the only angel with non-white wings. He hadn't fully Fallen, not yet, but apparently had come rather close. Personally, he liked his wings. They made him different from both the demons and the rest of the angels.

Sandalphon had no problem killing demons or humans if that's what he was told to do. He always followed his orders to the letter. Unlike most angels who tended to favor a flaming sword, his weapon of choice was a mace. It always felt right in his hands and could do severe damage to anyone foolish enough to get in his way. He had mastered numerous human weapons over the centuries. It always amazed him what instruments of destruction humans could come up with to destroy or hurt one another.

One thing his Brethren rarely brought up, though he knew they talked about it behind his back and was yet another reason he made them uneasy, was the year he'd spent on Earth being trained in the art of torture by Mazikeen. He'd gotten along smashingly with the demon and not only learned new skills, but taught them a few tricks of his own. They occasionally got together to exchange information in seedy clubs or bars on the surface. Usually it ended with one or both of them bleeding, but they always had fun. Technically there weren't any written rules about 'fraternizing' with the enemy, but it was frowned upon.

Michael had Ligur (before he was destroyed by Holy Water) and Gabriel had Beelzebub as their 'back channels' to keep up on whatever was going on in Hell. Sandalphon didn't even bother with that. He would go through a Hellgate, whatever one was nearest his Earthly location, and meet up with various demons. It was far more enjoyable that way. All he usually had to do was invite said demon to the surface, give them enough alcohol (most of them were lightweights), and then ask a few questions. He also learned interesting things about his fellow angels that way. Quite a few of them had demon associates.

Over the years, he'd befriended a number of the 'disposable' demons. Eric and Fred were his favorites and sometimes they would even let him try out a few new torture techniques. They were the reason he was very skilled with a knife. They'd discorporate and get a new body within a day, so they were usually quite open to whatever he had planned, so long as they knew exactly what was going to happen.

Sandalphon could get away with far more than the rest of the Archangels. They tended to ask for his assistance in matters where they didn't want to get their own hands dirty, which led to him knowing where quite a few bodies were buried (literally and figuratively). They knew that he knew and didn't want to get on his bad side. He was the one they called to clean up messes, to fix things that had gone horribly wrong, or to interact with representatives from the other side.

He might not be the top of the food chain or the most powerful, but Sandalphon knew his place. Sooner or later, they all come to him with their problems and he dealt with it. And that, was what really made him the most dangerous of all.


End file.
